Heir of the Shinobi World
by Lucky Veemon
Summary: Kai Uzumaki was born during the end of the fourth great shinobi war. He was transported to a different dimension. Watch Kai tries to figure out his weird dreams and why he is different from everyone. NarutoXNinjago


LV: Hey guys I got bad news the data in my computer got erased. I will updated the stories but it will take me awhile. This is my first crossover. I am calling it a cross over. I am pretty sure this has not been done before. This crossover is Naruto and Ninjago but I am not puting it in the crossover section. Welcome to Heir of the Shinobi World. Oh by the way this will not be goldlike

**Kyuubi/bold**

Boom! A explosion sounded far away. The fourth great shinobi war had started twelve years ago. The war raged on many deaths filled the air. The only suriviers are Naruto and Hinata. Naruto is now 29 and Hinata is now 27. (**Sorry If I got that wrong)** . Madara Uchiha was defeat by the kages but the Ten Tails destroyed everything. All the bijus had been killed except for Kyuubi. Naruto and Hinata had just had a child. The chid was a boy. That boy is Kai Uzumaki.

Naruto P.O.V

I knew the we had lost. I look down at my son.I always wonder why his hair was brown because mine was sun-kissed blonde and Hinata's is black. I saw the ten tails coming closer I knew what I needed to do.

"Hinata are you ready." I asked her.

We all knew that Hinata and I were not going to survive but our son was going too. I look up at Kyuubi. He was going to be sealed inside my son. Kyuubi had been released 2 years ago. The fox agree with being seal inside my son.

"You ready, Kyuubi." I said He nodded

I shouted. "Shiki Fujin"

The death god Shingami was summon.

"Hurry, do it now Kyuubi!

**"Demon style: World seal jutsu!"** The fox screamed before being suck into the seal.

That jutsu uses up 5 tails of chakra. What the jutsu does is seal all the worlds history, Jutsu/techniques and family. Kyuubi decides when to unlock theese memories.

I saw whiskers form on my son's face.I felt my life force being sucked away. The Ten Tails is getting closer. I used the rest of my chakra.

"Demension Cross!"

A portal appeared. I set down my son in a basket and place my forehead protecter in the basket too. Then I put a seal on his arm. Inside the seal was my sword and 12 of my father's special kunais My wife Hinata put a card in the basket witch held my son's name.

"You ready Hinata."

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes.

She promised me she wouldn't cry. We went our son. she all ready gave her son a speech. I was hanging on for my life to see my son go. The portal suck my son and disappeared. I fell to the ground. Death was calling was yelling my name but I could't ansewer back. It pains my heart I won't be seeing her in heaven. I heard the roar of the then tails. The ten tails was here. Then I blacked out.

No One P.O.V

Inside the portal. Kai was changing to fit into the world. As the baby reached the end of the portal the transformation was complete. At the end of the portal was a bright light. The baby enter the light and was gone.

In a street in Ninjago

A woman and a man were wallking. All of sudden the woman heard crying. She stop in turn her head to the noise.

"Are ok?." The man asked.

"I heard crying." The woman replied pointing into the ally

"Let's go check." The man said.

As the married couple walked into the ally the man kept his guard up and at the end of the ally was a baby.

"Hey, look its a baby." The woman said.

Years later

The Start of the canon

In a house in Ignica two teens are sleeping the girl known as Nya was obivously was having a peacefull dream but the boy known as Kai he was special he was able to breath fire but it only happen when he got mad. Kai didn't have friends because parents told there kids to stay away from him because they fear he would accidently burn their kids but Kai had Nya so he did not fall into deppresion. Kai was having a dream that he would not understand for awhile.

Kai's Dream

Kai's P.O.V

I look around. I was in a sewer.

_"Is this a dream."_ I ask myself. I started walking forward. Not paying attention were I was going. I bumped into a door. I back up there were three doors. All three of the doors were metal. All of the doors had somthing written on them in red. One said Jutus and techineges. Another said History and the last one saud family. i tried opening all three of the doors but had no look

Deciding to not pay attention to the doors anymore. I look to the right and felt a really hot tempeture deciding not to go over there. I turned to the left snd didn't feel anything so I walked to the left. In this hallway there was water up to my knees. He kept walking till he notice the pipes. One pipe was red and was glowing brightly and the other pipe was blue and was glowing a really faint light. I kept on walking while think back to the werid pipes.

As I kept walking till I enter a big room. In the room was a giant cage. In the cage suddenly two big red eyes open. I could see the figure clearly it look like a giant fox with nine tails. The beast lift its part of head out of the water and roar really all of a sudden I was in my room. I got dressed and started my day.

Hours Later

No P.O.V

Kai and Nya were working not notcing the old man coming closer to the blacksmith.

"To make a sword you need lots of heat." Kai said then stuck it into the water. "And Presto."

He took the sword out of water to find it was not striaght but boy growl small ember coming out of his mouth.

"You made to quick Kai remeber what dad said-." Nya said

"I know. I know. No matter how hot the temepture experience doesn't come over night." Kai said interupting Nya. " That may work for but I am going to be a even better blacksmith then dad was."

Just then the old man came in.

"Your armor is loud and heavy usless for the ways of stealth all tools for a samurai but nothing for a ninja." The old man said.

"Your a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man." Kai replied. "And shop is For Weapons not for browsing either buy something or get out."

"Hmpf, thought I found something special." The old man said.

Kai look back at Nya. Nya gave him the apologize now look. So Kai turned back ownly to find the old man gone. Up on the horizon big dark clouds started to spread and a big skelton truck came out. The skeltons came closer to the blacksmith.

"Stay inside." Kai told Nya as he put armor on and took a sword.

Kai started fighting the skeltons. Then Nya came out to help.

"I told you to stay inside." Kai said

"And what let you have all the fun." Nya replied both not noticing to skeltons sneaking into the blacksmith. Soon Kai started fighting Samurkai. Then trouble started as Samurkai pulled out his dagger. Kai got knocked down onto the ground.

"Ninjago!" The old man scream as he push back Samurkai away from kai while encased in a golden mini tornado.

"Sensai Wu,Your spinjitzu look a little rusty" Said Samurkai with venom in his words.

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it edge." The man know known as Sensei Wu starting the fight Samurkai then threw his daggers at Sensei Wu missing and hit the tower. Sensei Wu save kai allowing Samurkai to esacape the fight.

"Lord Gramadon says take the girl." Samurkai said as the skelton hand on the truck grab Nya.

"Lord Gramadon." Wu said.

"Nya!" Kai yelled. Then the skeltons lift. "You could of done something ." Kai said small flames coming out of his mouth. Kai turned and started walking to were he last saw the skeltons.

"Were are you going?"

"To get my sister."

"Ha you can if deafeat my pinkie toe."

Kai decided to listen to the man and excepted his training. Kai rushed back to the blacksmith and grab something. It was naruto's forehead protecter. He tied to his the sameway naruto. Then he and Sensei Wu set to started kai training. After climbing a mountain Kai was finally there. Sensei Wu turned on the training course.

"Will this teach to do that tornado thing?" Kai said as he jump on to a pillar and did the crane stance.

"Oh dear." Sensei Wu said as kai got fling off the pillar.

"If you can finsh this course before I finsh my tea you pass." Wu said as he started his tea. He finshed his tea. "Today you fail tormorrow you train." He said and then he went inside the monestray.

After six times Kai was finally able to deafeat the course.

"You did. Your finally test is tomorrow it would be wise to get some sleep." Sensei Wu

Later That Night

Kai was in the bathroom brushing his teeth not noticing the 3 black ninja. "I'll show him." Then he did a few spinjitzu stances. After that he finally notice the three black ninja.

"Whoops." He said.

**LV: How you think and Pleae Review.**


End file.
